The invention relates to a collar for animals.
A collar for animals is known in the form of a cone-shaped stiff device fixed around the animal's neck. This collar's cone-opening projects at least partly over the animal's head. Due to the size and stiffness of this cone-shaped collar, the animal (especially a dog) is greatly hampered in its mobility and is likely to knock against stair-cases, doors, pieces of furniture, etc., because the head is protrudingly jacketed. Furthermore the hearing and visual field of the animal are largely reduced.